Can't We Try?
by rockergirf
Summary: Edward just can't shake the confusing feelings he has for Colonel Roy Mustang. Yet despite their reluctance to accept their own feelings, and of course Ed's defiant attitude along with Roy's pride and morals, can't they just...try? Rated M for constant sex things, language, and mature themes. Roy/ Ed, Romance, Low fluff,some comedy, and random harsh feels. I do not own FMA.
1. Chapter 1

**SO …here's a (hopefully)non-crappy fanfic for, Royed! One of my favorite OTP's (since I'm fandom trash lol) I'm gonna try to do a crap-ton of chapters. I'm also going to devote a crap-ton of time! ALSO FOR MY SLENDERMAN FANFIC-ERS (****Unexpected Killer Love****) AFTER READING THIS READ MY ENDING NOTE AT THE END OF THIS. **

**I DO NOT OWN FMA… (insert other disclaimer stuffs)**

Starring absent-mindedly at his auto-mail hand, Ed proceeded to inspect the gleaming attachment. The way the metal caught the light as each individual part moved together was slightly fascinating. Closing his hand slowly into a fist, the light threw itself upon the wall. However his amusement slowly faded as the distraction lost its given purpose.

Once again, thoughts of a certain Colonel burrowed into his mind.

"Tch..."

'Screw it…' He thought to himself. Leaning forward grabbing the manila envelope that contained his report concerning a recent mission, He considered throwing it back down.

"Brother! Before I leave to visit Winry, make sure you hand in the report alri-" As Al entered the room frantically looking for something, He froze as his eyes took in the sight of his elder brother who seemed intent in glaring at the file in his grasp.

Though it seemed his frustration was mostly directed toward anything and everything, Al knew the pain in his brother's heart. With Ed being the stubborn layered person he is, talking was sadly not an option. But then again, this was something that he knew Ed wouldn't want to trouble him with. A "trivial" matter his elder sibling had once put it.

Whenever Ed went into this state, Alfonse had always put down everything he did to comfort his brother. He was prepared to do the same now. The very thought of this sent a pang of guilt through Ed.

Sensing his little brother's decision, He forced his lips to curl into something that he hope looked like a smile. Despite the fact that it didn't reach his eyes he maintained it till it started to ache. Pushing off of the couch he wrapped his indecisive little brother in a deep hug.

"Al when was the last time you were able to get some time alone with Winry? Go."

Feeling his younger sibling's face heat up from a silent blush, Al was about to protest but was shoved out of the door as Edward walked them towards it. Then using his auto-mail, he pushed him outside.

"Have fun... and tell everyone I said 'hey'." Ed said as he shut the door.

Not seeing any alternatives, Al thumped his palm against the door to serve as a 'see ya' later'.

"Geez brother…" Al said as he turned towards the station.

Ed's POV

I laughed at the clock as it mocked me.

Al had left an hour ago and Colonel Bastard goes home in an hour and a half.

I knew I was procrastinating as I sat there thinking about the amount of time it takes to get there and how it was better to go after the Colonel left so I could slide it under his door…

But I've never done that because I never really cared enough to be thoughtful of him.

But damn! Anything would be better than to go see that…

"URG!" I screeched in frustration hitting the wall.

"…!" Shit… I used my flesh hand.

It hurt like a mother… but not as much as connecting to auto-mail.

The sharp throbbing in my hand continued its rage… The skin over my knuckles busted open exposing them. Blood and a clear liquid ran down my hand and between my fingers making them sticky as it dried.

Opening and closing my hand I walked to the bathroom of our small house. Letting out a sigh I poured alcohol straight onto the wound.

I t stung enough for me to have to bite the insides of my cheeks.

But the short burst of pain was… enlightening. It kind of took my mind off of that womanizing military dog.

Wrapping my hand, I grabbed my red coat and the manila folder and made my way to Central.

Ed was slightly more confident about dropping off the report. Not that he really wanted to stay long… As he continued on his bee-line for Mustang's office his mismatched footsteps kept their steady rhythm until he pushed the door open.

The second he opened the door he kind of wish he hadn't he wish he'd just have stayed home and wait until he could just simply slide the damn thing under the door.

"Fullmetal… do you just plan to stand there in the door? Or are you _actually_ waiting to be invited in?" Mustang said with his trademark smirk with some added disbelief.

Since his hand was still sore from earlier, He balled his auto-mail hand into a fist and begrudgingly planted himself in a seat. In doing this he slid the envelope onto Mustang's desk without a word.

As he heard the Colonel sigh, he looked up at him to see why he hadn't touched the envelope.

Mustang turned his head to the side a bit as he jotted something down on a small notepad.

Almost immediately Edward had the urge to leave as he saw a small barely noticeable bruise on the side of the base of older man's neck. Staring at the hickey Ed fought within himself to keep his facial expression under control. Gritting his teeth he pushed down any and all expression.

Roy then looked off of his pad to discuss the report with his subordinate. But in seeing Ed's face, he was slightly taken aback.

_Huh? _He thought. The boy's face wasn't dead-pan but…just plain painful

_Do I hug him? Do I get tissues? Do I get a female…? Either way it's gonna be awkward…crap. _

"Er… Fullmetal… are you- is something wrong?" he began

"No."

"If you're sad because you're still a chibi then I'm not a miracle worker."

In hopes of his ass-hole statement snapping the teen back to normal, he waited for the oncoming retaliation.

But instead the teen's sad golden eyes stayed locked in Roy's general direction.

"Fullmetal what's wrong?" Mustang asked again more authoritatively

His lips formed the words and Ed heard them but didn't care to comprehend their meaning and how it relates to him. As the Flame alchemist got increasingly irritated with the teen, he sighed in exasperation and folded his hands thoughtfully.

When Roy moved his head again the hickey Edward was presently glaring at came into full view. 'This damn bastard just can't keep it in can he?' the youth thought inwardly.

As Mustang tried to calm himself down, he cleared his throat.

"No… nothing's wrong. There's my report along with some pictures of things that the past investigators missed." Springing up he tried to make his leave.

Almost instantly his left hand was grabbed by a concerned Colonel who pulled him back.

But before he could protest, the colonel forced him more aggressively further back into his warmth.

"M-Mustang!" Ed yelled in surprise still squirming to get away.

"Uh-uh. Nope. You aren't getting outta' this one."The older man responded. In saying this, Mustang tightly wrapped his long muscular arms around the alarmed teen until he stopped moving.

A furious blush crept up into the young alchemist's cheeks.

"LET GO OF ME YOU DAMN COLONEL BASTARD!" okay now he was pretty pissed off.

Moving his hands to Ed's shoulders, Roy pulled away. Still holding him.

"Fullmetal whether you like it or not, it's my _job_ as a Colonel to help my subordinates with whatever so they can fulfill their duties. To themselves and to the military, do you get it? So pulling this crap doesn't work." Roy said sternly.

"Is that _really _the case? Since when has advancing your rank come after something like this? You _don't even like me!_"Ed responded heatedly.

Squeezing his flesh hand into a tight fist, he felt warm blood start to ooze through the wrapping as he accidently re-opened the wound. But that didn't matter. Throwing both his hands up, he continued his rage.

"All you ever do is see me as a burden. Or a damn joke. And I'm _fucking_ tired of it bastard! Then you pull shit like this despite the fact that-" Ed couldn't finish his sentence turning away. Moving his bangs out of his face with his wrapped and bleeding hand, he gasped in shock as the Colonel grabbed his wrist glaring at spreading red blotch that now took up most of his hand.

"What the _hell is this?" _Roy said gently turning the hand.

"It's nothing…" Ed said starring at the floor, yanking his hand away.

Growling a stream of profanities, Mustang shoved him roughly into a seat and got a first aid kit out of his desk. Then after pulling a chair closer he un-did the gauze around Ed's hand and cleaned it in silence.

Roy POV

Just what the actual hell was with this kid? I'm nice enough to try to help him heal and all he does is scoot as far away as the seat he's sitting can allow!

Shaking my head I simply continued to simply wipe at the wound. But who the hell could he have punched and split his skin this much… Armstrong…?

"Fullmetal." I asked

"Yeah?"

"So… who was it?"

"What…?"

"Who did you hit?"

"…no one…?" He slightly raised his pitched as he frowned. Smartass.

"Obviously. But seriously what happened?" This kid just can't understand the concept of 'concern'. I mean seriously how the heck can I possibly make this seem as though I'm just jerkin' him for a damn loop?

"I just punched a wall. Whyddya' wanna know?"

"…"I sighed… this just isn't worth it.

His wound seemed pretty cleaned. Grabbing the gauze and the gauze tape I put a square of gauze over his knuckles and proceeded to tape them. But just as I began wrapping them, I felt a vibration coming from my pocket.

My phone.

ED POV

His concentration as he fixed up my hand was slightly cute…er...no…interesting. But strange. Knowing him, he's probably thinking that I'm an idiot or something. But the calm air around him was slightly comforting. So I kinda wanted to ditch the thought… but then again, the idea of leaning in closer to him slightly made my chest feel tight and constricting since my heart was going crazy. Leaning away was safe. It was easy. It was normal.

I actually wanted to mentally slap myself for my way of carrying my end of the conversation… but the whole 'I'm asking cause' I care' is just plain foreign. I knew that it was his way of shaking off awkwardness by asking the obvious… but he can't get pissy at me for being… well…me.

The sound of a vibrating phone caught me off guard as I also notice him in the process of wrapping my hand back up.

"Oh. Hey Chelsea." Roy said into the cell.

"Tonight? Sure!... I'm not doing anything. When? Now? Sure! I'll be there in five… Yeah… bye.'

Shutting the phone with a snap, Mustang turned to me, his black eyes slightly shining.

_So a conversation with that chick gets him al giddy… but not a whole hour with me?_ I thought.

Not that is matters or anything. Hell! He can do whatever he wants.

"Eleric, can you finish this yourself?" He asked me.

"Geez. I didn't know nurses are allowed to push what they said they'd do onto their patient." I said bitterly as I eyed the gauze wrap hanging loosely around my wrist. Barely, that is.

"Look I got a surprise date like right now. You're not a kid anymore. Do it yourself."

What? This bastard is leaving me after some chick called him out last minute!

Immediately my heart got off its anxious school girl high and beat faster as a painful anxiety feeling took over.

"Fullmetal I gotta head out. Make sure you lock up when you leave."

I felt my chest squeeze tighter as my eyes merely followed his back as he grabbed his jacket and walked away.

That's what I wanted to say but my pride wouldn't let me open my mouth as the words clawed at my tongue.

But by the time I heard myself say it, it was too late. My tiny voice couldn't have been heard by anyone.

I felt heat rush from the tight knot in my stomach up to my golden hairline.

_Shit…_

_(FMA FANS!) _**So yeah… yay. A fanfic for Royed. I'm sorry it I made Roy an Arsehole… but it's needed to set some feels. So I will honestly say I will piss a lot of people off with my crap-nasty tom-foolery! Cause I'm such fandom trash. Mwahaha! Chapter two will be posted soon-ish. Thanks for whatever support that exists in this realm of the internet! **

(SLENDERMAN FANFIC PEEPS)** so yeah… I haven't update that in a while… since my laptop got pissy and deleted most of my drafts! SO I GOT TIRED OF IT'S CRAP AND… I dropped the story. I might pick it back up later when my confidence builds. So for now its gonna be saved for later. Honestly It might be going somewhere. And as my own experience builds I'll re-write it and add to it! So yeah For the Unexpected Killer Love series just hold yer horses and keep an eye out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Yay! **

**Anyway, I thought I should mention, This story happens AFTER Al gets his body back. and Ed DOESN'T lose his alchemy! **

**Also I'm sorry if this chapter's all over the place plot wise, I just setting more foundation that's all. Plus I'm bringing in a few cliches. So ther****e we go!**

* * *

><p>ED POV<p>

It stung. Staring at his retreating back right before he turned a corner the abundant heat in my chest was so hot it felt ice. Cold. But despite my best efforts, I couldn't simply _not_ cry.

Don't cry.

Don't cry.

Don't…

"DON'T _FUCKING CRY DAMN IT_!" I shouted. My throat stung from my strained, shaking scream.

I forced my hand down my face as I roughly rubbed my burning skin. But shouting wasn't enough. I wasn't sure why this hurt so badly.

Was it because he was suddenly so happy after talking to…_her?_

Was it because he left me like _this?_

Bending down with my hands forced on my anxious stomach, I stared at the floor in an attempt to control my breathing. I concentrated on warm 'office smelling' air.

This wasn't good for me.

_He isn't good for me._

The gauze had long since fallen off of my hand. But I didn't care as I stormed out of the building.

…

* * *

><p>Shutting my door, I stripped down as I tried to remember the walk here. Tossing my clothes in various places around the house, I made it to the fridge in my boxers. Opening the door, I skimmed my eyes over its contents. Al was <em>sure as hell<em> that I didn't starve in his absence. There were pre-cooked dishes and full course meals neatly in bowls or wrapped on plates _everywhere._ Not to mention an envelope of money in the very back of the fridge that read: **MONEY FOR GROCIERIES. **

Now that I think about it, since Al will be gone for a month it seems as though he didn't try to make enough food to last me that long. (If that were even possible.) I guess he's trying to not spoil me. That seems like something Al would think of… shutting the fridge door I looked at the picture we took at a restaurant about a month before he got his body back.

"I kinda miss you now... I wish I could talk to you about all of this… but I guess it's just me for now ain't it?"

I felt a small ache at the back of my chest as I thought of a certain Colonel. This ache remained there until I pushed it back. At least until made it to my bedroom.

_It can consume me then… _

Then second I turned off the lights… it did.

..

* * *

><p>ROY POV (narrat.)<p>

"Geez Roy! Why not? I treated you to dinner so treat me to a cheap claw-machine creature."

"Because it's kind of a waste; Besides, wouldn't you rather a picture or something?"

"…fine."

Enjoying the night breeze, Roy looked down to the woman who was now playfully pouting. It's only been an hour and he still can't stop wishing he'd gone home to sleep instead. But it wasn't like he wasn't having fun or anything it's just that-

"Roy, look!"

"Huh? Wha-!"

"That couple over there! They're two _guys!_ Can you believe they do that out in public? I honestly don't care but they shou-…"

Roy tuned her out as she continued her rant…which of course seemed endless. He tried his best to completely look away from the happy couple but he mentally slapped himself as he kept looking out of the corner of his eye. He was not trying to 'creep' it was just the happy and bubbly atmosphere that surrounded the couple was kind of like something one would read about in a book or something. In a way he kind of envied them. A nudge to his arm suddenly caught his attention.

"Roy? Roy! Rrroooyyy!"

"Yeah Chelsea?" He responded.

"What do you think of _those _people who swing _that _way?"

Now at this point he couldn't help but drag in a long breath. Not because he had to think but because he was getting sick of this. The only reason he went out on a date with this chick was because when he first met her two weeks ago she seemed nice. Then on their first date, she was also nice. But as time went on she got clingy, jealous, and…well… a total bitch. Not that he wanted to admit it.

When he caught her two nights ago while she was running an errand, she pretty much pulled him into an alley and almost had her way with him if not for him having to leave. Since other women were throwing second glances at him as he walked near her in the first place, she just settled for giving him a hickey before he'd left.

_That was actually totally unnecessary. _Roy thought recalling the event.

He was pretty damn excited about this earlier but the effects have worn off now that she's showing her true colors.

"I don't really mind. People are people."

"Oh Roy!"

She clung to his arm.

They both then jumped at a loud crashing sound that was so out of place everyone noticed.

A mumbling crowd mobbed around something for a short moment then disappeared.

"Wow! What happened do you think it was something serious?"

After eyeing the glass that was smashed in the street, Roy responded.

"Whatever happened seems to have already been solved."

"Oh that's good."

"Are you thirsty?" Roy said with a polite smile.

"Yes! Oh Roy you are so thoughtful!" still clinging to his arm she stretched up and kissed his cheek happily.

* * *

><p>ED POV<p>

(Not so faint party noise)

…

…

I covered my head with yet _another _pillow. But it wasn't helping!

Why the hell do people get the urge to party as _hard_ and as _loud_ as possible?

"Damn it all. I'll never fall asleep." I whispered into a pillow.

I ran a hand through my now wavy hair. All the tossing and turning throughout my brief moment of sleep must have taken down my braid but I didn't care.

I grabbed a loose black shirt from a small basket of laundry I never got to folding and hunted through the house for my discarded black leather pants.

After pulling them on, I headed for the door squirming into my shoes next to it.

…

The eastern side of the center of the city was kind of busy with people since it was a late Friday night. There was a festival in about two weeks so everyone is prepping for it.

"MOVE IT SHORTY!"

"WHO THE HELL YOU-!"

Then suddenly the crap was knocked out of me as I was pushed to the ground quite a distance away from where I was standing. As I looked around there was a small crowd of people surrounding me as I fumbled in disorientation. There was something heavy lying on top of me. It was soft and warm… a person?

"Are you ok?" a deep voice said.

"Guys, give'em some space. Dude get off of her!"

_Her?_

The weight was removed and there was a light tapping on my face.

A Street light shined dully in my shaky vision as I slowly opened my eyes. _Crap this hurts._

Holding my head I sat up slowly as it throbbed. I was slightly dizzy but I continued to sit there and look around. Not far from me there sat a few mounds of glass shards.

Huh? So that must have been where I stood but….

"Are you okay ma'am?"A man said.

I clenched my teeth and turned around slowly. Despite my pain, the immediate irritation that came blocked it out.

"Excuse me?" I growled in my deepest tone.

"Oh…! Uh… you're a guy…" He responded. And almost instantly the crowd around me dissipated. Then he too disappeared.

Standing up, I looked around. My brain was still banging against my skull. Everyone who surrounded me earlier had gone back to their individual tasks as though nothing happened… _only because I wasn't a female. _I thought to myself.

"Excuse me? Do you mind sampling this treat?"

A young kid stood behind me offering me a strawberry covered in chocolate on a toothpick smiling happily.

Taking it I nodded and smiled back. The kid then went on to another person.

As I took a bite of it, I started to walk off when a certain colonel caught my eye.

I felt my heart throb with my head as he stood casually. I simply stared silently until I noticed a brunette on his arm smiling happily saying something. He smiled back in response and accepted a kiss on his cheek from her.

In seeing this, I felt my throat constrict as my hand started to shake. The chocolate strawberry in my, mouth went sour and I spat it out in disgust as theywalked off happily.

My head hurt and my heart seethed.

_Shit…_

I couldn't take anymore. But screw it.

I forced my feelings aside and headed for the bar.

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em> (narrate.)

Ed couldn't say he didn't feel jaded as he was called into the Colonel's office. He _really really _did not want to go. He was also nursing a hellish hangover. But the hope that he would get an apology for the day before was slightly appealing.

Busting through the door, he defiantly crossed his arms as he flopped down into a seat. Slightly wincing at the way his brain throbbed.

The air in the office was slightly less tense as Roy noticed Ed's more or less upright mood.

_Good_ he thought.

"So Fullmetal, We have a request from the general to go to an outpost and look for old mines and things. There are preparations for a new city and since they've already started, the clean up for the last few chunks of land is needed. So consider it a mission -"

"Nope."

_**Holy hell no** _Ed thought.

As Ed interrupted him, he rolled over the arm of the chair and simply walked out. Headed home.

"HEY! FULLMETAL!... GET BACK HERE!"

"THERE IS NO WAY IN _HELL_ I'M GOIN' ON A MISSION WITH SOMEONE LIKE _YOU!" _Ed shouted pushing through people.

Seeing how useless it was, Roy took a short-cut and made it to the front entrance before Ed. Blocking his way.

"Move it Colonel _Bastard_." Ed growled emphasizing the last part.

"No way. Not gonna happen munchkin!" Roy said smiling.

As soon as Ed opened his mouth to retort, Roy quickly turned him around slamming the younger man's back against his chest and, put his hand over Edward's mouth and nose. Gradually knocking him unconscious, Roy bent down.

"Shh shh…" He whispered dragging Ed back to his office cheerfully.

While Ed was knocked out Roy stared at the unconscious youth preparing an excuse.

_He is more or less cute like these… like a doll… I wonder if he-_

Interrupting his brainstorming, there was a knock at the door and Havoc entered happily.

" Colonel did you seriously drag an unconscious Edwa-" Roy pointed at the chair to answer his question.

Following his finger, Havoc busted up in laughter shaking as he struggled to muffle himself.

Finally composed, he then said, "But why?"

"Yeah 'why' asshole?" A groggy voice also asked.

Both of the men jumped at the sound of Ed's voice.

Rubbing his eyes, he adjusted in the seat, slowly and quietly seething to himself.

"Because, I had to." Mustang replied simply. It wasn't like he had a choice… It was either this or having Armstrong abduct him. Either way both would have ended like this. But then again if things got to the point that _Armstrong _had to do the deed, then it would be slightly disgraceful on Roy's part.

Seeing the determination in Mustang's eyes, Havoc decided to make his leave before the colonel gave him more work to do.

"Why did you _have_ to?" Ed shouted. The smug reply he got really didn't help justify the Colonel's position. Not that Roy actually cared. As long as he got what he wanted everything was fine.

"Like I said we have mission. Nothing big but like I _tried_ to say earlier, we have a request from the general to go to an outpost and look for old mines and things. There are preparations for a new city and since they've already started, the clean up for the last few chunks of land is needed. So consider it a mission. But since there are so many don't expect it to go by really fast. The town has the maps of the mines but it's slightly inaccurate. So well also be helping somehow with building"

"So will we be working mules and mine dummies?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"If this is nothing big why are you a _colonel_ involved?"

"Simply because your brother Al isn't here and I was on the list. Besides. There really aren't many recorded missions that we were assigned to as a pair."

"UGH! Fine!" The younger man said in defeat.

"Good we leave tomorrow morning. At around four… I'll get you at three-forty." On this ending note Mustang turned around in his chair staring out of the window."  
>With no other real reason to be there, the Full-metal alchemist walked out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! Yeah it's kind of short... : but don't worry (evil laughter) I**'**m gonna make things long and hype. I'M ABOUT TO GET BIZNASTY! But since I'm a sort of a noob at this fandom, give me some support or something. Researching things to refresh my memory is killin' me! Enough of this meaningless crap... I guess I'll work on chapter three now...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anyway here's chapter 3 yeah... I know it took FOREVER but I had a crap ton of tests. Including the PSAT. I HATED IT WITH A PASSION... well that's enough of my complaining**

**I DON'T OWN FMA... (enter more disclaimer crap)**

* * *

><p>Ed hated this… he hated every stinking part of this. Waking up earlier than early and going through <em>this<em> crap. He could barely sleep last night because his brain wouldn't shut up about today. He was even careful so as to wake up _on time_ and be ready _on time_! But despite all of this, here he was sitting in his the small house whom he and his brother shared waiting.

"Damn… he said three-forty." Looking at his state alchemist watch, it read three-fifty four. Where was he?

Letting out a frustrated sigh the irritated blonde once again looked over to the window by the door. He was hoping to see some flashing car lights…or something… anything. Sighing yet again, Edward leaned back into the couch deciding to relax. Shutting his eyes for a moment he inhaled the wood smell of the house deeply to calm himself. Exhaling he opened his golden eyes and studied his auto-mail arm. Lost in his observations, he pretty much jumped at the sound of deep knocking at the door. Shuffling over to the door, he opened it to a certain smug colonel. Though he'd like to deny it, Ed felt a tiny spark of happiness in seeing the handsome older man in the light o his porch.

_It's not fair._

"You're so late I don't even wanna do this mission anymore." Ed grumbled turning around back into the house.

Seeing this as an invited in, Mustang followed.

"I was busy getting a few more travel arrangements together that Havoc missed. Anyway are you ready?"He replied.

"Yeah." In saying this, the blonde turned around and grabbed a shoulder strapped suit case. After slinging it around himself he tossed a glare at his superior that served as a 'come on… get moving' Nodding the two alchemists made their way to the waiting car in front of the house.

* * *

><p>Since they were taking the trip by train, which of course was due to havoc's folly, they were stuck in a single seat. The tickets were a last minute buy so naturally they were the last to board. But despite the small seat, that allowed no space to either of them to the extent that their legs and arms were touching Ed somehow managed to put up a steel barrier between them. Allowing no small talk or… really anything for that matter. Every time the train turned or jostled, Ed just tightened his grip so as to not get any closer than necessary to the older man. Even though every now and then he kinda <em>wanted<em> to, he didn't.

But the air was slightly awkward to the colonel so he attempted yet again in small talk.

"I haven't seen Al around recently where'd he run off to?"

"He's back home. With Winry."

"Ah. Have you talked to him recently?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sure that Winry is getting more beautiful as she gets older. Hmm? Am I right?"

Trying to imply some kind of young love talk, all Mustang got was a large sigh and the feeling of the blonde turning towards the window.

_Well crap… _Roy thought to himself.

The country side zoomed by in a blur that consisted of earthly colors and sunlight. Mesmerized by the view, the two proceeded to gaze out the window. Subconsciously, Roy leaned in a bit closer to window. Closer to Edward. Ed noticing this, shifted uncomfortably at the body heat that radiated off of the older man. Inhaling, all he could smell was the colonel's cologne and light musky scent. A single whiff sent delicate shivers down his spine and gave him persistent goose bumps despite the heat. The young man couldn't help but feel a bit of unwanted arousal.

* * *

><p>Ed POV<p>

_Holy damn! Why is he even this close! _Urg!

I tried my best to draw in a shaky breath but his scent was not going to filter out. The longer I took in his smell the more I shivered. Crap…

"Are you cold Full-metal?"

I stifled a moan as the smug bastard whispered into my ear. I could feel the heat of his hot breath tickle my ear and that side of my face. But not just there, the heat from his close contact gave me an idea of exactly how close he was. I could even smell the faint waft of his aftershave.

"Full-metal… I'm sorry if I made you angry at me."

_You're apologizing for the wrong reason dammit!_

That last purr of a whisper went straight to my groin.

Gritting my teeth I tried to concentrate on the window again. It was going pretty well until… shit.

Out of nowhere, Roy's soft, moist, warm ungloved hand caressed my forehead forcing a furious blush throughout my whole damn body.

"Colonel Bastard… WHAT THE ACTUAL EVER LOVING _HELL_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" that came out to strangled but that's better than the moan that's at the tip of my tongue.

"You kept shivering and flushing. I was only checking your temperature."

"…Bastard..."

* * *

><p>Later<p>

Now that they had finally gotten off of that wretched train, and into another vehicle (with more space) Ed sighed in relief at all of the room he had to sprawl out in. Stretching out like a cat, he readied himself to fall asleep. Until a thought came into his mind.

"Hey, where exactly is the town? I know it is an old outpost that's most likely secluded… but where?"

"The outpost itself is between two smaller cities that are quite a distance away from each other. The whole strip of land is slightly untouched despite the remains of a war that never got over there. So therefore it's bordered by untouched trees and a wooded area. So I can't tell you specifically where it is but that should suffice in giving you an idea. Besides at one point the outpost was kept secret from most of the militia around that area and some of the actual army itself. So certain details weren't really recorded."Mustang responded staring out the window

"I see."

With a frown the younger man laid his head down on the car seat as they rode along to their destination.

_Maybe if he keeps up _this_ attitude instead of that 'caring' crap from earlier this whole situation will hurt less._

With this thought, Ed drifted off into sleep.

BAM!

A sharp pain went through his body as the world around him flipped violently. Sounds of screeching metal and loud crashes filled his ears as he was suddenly launched across the vehicle into the glass of a window. Registering his surroundings, in horror he noticed he was atop an unconscious bleeding Roy. His shoulder bent at a strange angle and barely- if not at all moving.

The driver was dead and the whole car was flipped upside down.

"E-Edward…."

Flashing immediately to the raspy voice of Mustang, Ed began to hyperventilate as the colonel went silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the cliff hanger and the short length . But someone had to die … maybe… (ENTER DRAMATIC MUSIC)…. Man that's screwed up of me I'll update soon<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**There is some (more or less) Important crap that has been said down below. If you want go ahead and read.**

* * *

><p>"Roy!"<p>

"Roy oh crap…Roy snap out of it!" Frantically trying to recollect what could have probably happened during his nap, Ed looked through the debris for something…anything to help. The fading colonel lolled in an out of consciousness. The sun was too bright and the air was too thick with heated humidity. The smoke filled air made his lungs wheeze and his head spin. Despite the dizziness that gave everything a lethargic comprehension, he couldn't let himself displace his composure any more than it already was. Clapping his hands together, he alchemized a thin earth shield against the sun and airborne smoke.

Not really knowing what else to do, He internally calmed his head and began to evaluate the situation. They must have been driving between boarders. So whatever way they go they'll find a town or village... However if they go back the way they came, they might be walking for _days. _

_Tch Damn it! If Al were here we wouldn't be in this situation. We could simply toss the colonel inside of Al's armor and...!_

Interrupting his thoughts, a low rumble from a forth coming vehicle started up dust as it speeds forward towards them... The sun reflected off of the carbon black paint. Casting reflected beams as it raced through the unsettled dust in the hot field. Out from the side of the pick-up truck waved a tall man. He swung a bright article of clothing and seemed to be yelling something. Mesmerized by the scene around him, the mere seconds it took for the truck to speed over to them seemed almost like forever.

Whether from the lethargic feeling he felt from the incident, or maybe he just hit his head really hard, as he stared at the moving truck, it kind of felt like staring at thick molasses slowly oozing out of a jar with a lazy buzzing in the background. It reminded him of the lazy days spent back home in the hot, searing summers. The image of cool lakes and sweet lemonade under the shadow of an old porch drug through his mind. In a dreamy haze, memories of the past embraced him like the freshly washed sheets his mother would wash and hang outside. The second she went into the house him Alphonse and Winry would laugh and run through them in games of make-believe with the soft scent of fresh linen guiding them. The way the breeze that never ceased to flow would gently move the sheets around them was so calming. Ed new that these were just memories they were mere things from the past that he couldn't re-live. The fact that he could still recall all of these unimportant things instead of everything else was astonishing. He and Al had some redeeming memories that have been made recently. Spending time with everyone… Armstrong, Hawkeye, Havoc... Roy.

...

...

ROY!

* * *

><p>The feeling of a wet washcloth became a gateway to reality as Edward opened his eyes suddenly. Despite his<p>

Urgency, it took a short while for his darting eyes to adjust and comprehend where he was. There seemed to be three blurry figures that stood around where ever he lay. The room was light and it smelled like wood and dust.

"Father I think he is awake!"

"Yes, yes it does seem as such. Natalie darling… would you mind telling me of the status of that other old sport?"

"I'm not sure papa… He was awake and lively yesterday but I haven't had the chance to check on him today since this little one had begun to stir."

"Understandable doll… Jeremy my boy please go check on that young man would ya?"

_What the hell? Wait a second…LITTLE_

Focusing on the origin of the voice, Ed felt his hands shaking as the stranger continued what they were doing. Raising some hell didn't seem all too bad at that moment in time. But though he could see, it seemed as though he could not quite yet find his body. The ability to control his limbs was just out of reach to the point it was tauntingly distant.

Irritating as it was, he inwardly cursed at each and every failed attempt purposed at moving even his toes. He couldn't even grit his teeth together. But he could squeeze his hands into fists. But opening them wasn't in his grasp yet.

Still frustrated, Ed resolved to just further investigating the strange room. It wasn't as blurry as before which probably meant that his vision was returning. Some things were clearer than others. Mostly the things that were in a certain perimeter were visible. Everything else was extremely unfamiliar and foreign.

It wasn't before long that one of the blurry figures stepped closer to him, that he'd almost fallen asleep. Lazily glancing at the newest thing he could see, the person looked vaguely familiar. It was a man… a tall man with light brown hair and olive colored skin.

"I think his eyes are focusing… do you think he is coherent?"

"If that is the case then take the stabilizer out from under his tongue."

Though he didn't really know what was being touched as hands got closer to his face, Ed internally stiffened. But in less than a second, everything came rushing back like floodgates were opened somewhere in his brain. Almost immediately Edward felt hands on his shoulders pushing him up into a sitting position.

* * *

><p>Running my hands over my face and roughly through my unbraided hair, the sudden rush of information is still making my head spin.<p>

Looking around the room, all of the earlier figures had disappeared. All except for one. Sitting politely across the room with his legs neatly crossed sat a man. He was plain. He had dark brown hair that concealed his face behind a pair of skinny underwire glasses. But that was all. He didn't smile or rather his lips didn't even twitch. His mouth was simply hard pressed in a hard line. He wore a simple doctor's coat and a black turtleneck underneath. His long slender legs were also concealed by well-fitting black pants and large leather black boots. Despite his utter plainness in what he wore, the boots were eye candy considering the rest of his clothes. They were dull black leather with various heavy iron plates that lined the base of the shoe in a band that went all the way around it. The band of iron was supposedly nailed to the shoe with thick pegs of the same metal. The rest of it consisted of thick buckles and…gears?

Well whatever they were, it was unsettling that a man as skinny as he walked around in those in the hot sun while wearing black turtlenecks and jeans… however maybe he…

Pondering this, I let m mind wonder as I stared blankly in that general direction. But he sure was a strange one… I wonder if he has any markings or…

Curiously, I flicked my eyes up to the man once more.

But he… _wasn't there!_

"What the fu-!"

"Stop moving around so much." A smooth whispery voice said.

Despite myself I couldn't help but stiffly turn towards the voice shaking because of the instant chill that crawled up my spine like a spider. My entire body felt as though millions of worms and centipedes slithered and gripped my skin and flesh as they made their way up my body from my feet. Just thinking about stomaching the feeling reminded me of when I figured out what Shou Tucker did to his daughter Nina and their dog Alexander. _Disgust, denial, fear…and rejection._

Squeezing my flesh fist until all of the knuckles cracked and popped in unison, and the sound of my skin grinding filled my ears, I slowly turned around to the man I knew shouldn't be there.

"_Bonjour _stranger."

The man whispered the words barely moving his lips.

"Please do not be alarmed… just be aware that your medicine has yet to wear off."

"How did you get there…" though he did say something a moment ago, that really doesn't matter. I couldn't shake the crawling feeling.

I looked again at the man as I completely turned my body towards him. Though I had to crane my neck more than I had wanted. He wasn't as tall as I had expected but he was tall. The way his back arched over me to get to eye level was also unsettling. His long fingers drummed against something at his side as he inhaled to speak.

"I walked… in a causal manner if it so means such to you."

While saying this he turned his head every which way to examine my face. But because of his curtain like controlled hair, not once could I even get the slightest glimpse of his concealed face.

As quickly as he had approached, he pulled himself back and scrawled something on a clipboard that was presumably attached to the bed.

"If you are in full control of your limbs, then you may go when you wish... which must be today ofcourse. That is if you and your friend are the alchemists sent from central…"

Without another word the tall man slipped out of the room silently.

…_What?_

* * *

><p>After recovering from what he had just witnessed, hopping down from the bed Ed fought the wobbling feeling and began to stretch him until noticing his lack of his own clothing. Hunting around the small room, Edward searched until finally he found his now slightly singed suitcase under the bed. Popping it open, he observed that most of the damage was external leaving his own clothes and possessions unscathed.<p>

Pulling on his regular black t-shirt and leather pants, he stumbled into his clothing as he clumsily headed for the door. When he finally reached it, He was re-braiding his long blonde hair as the door suddenly opened. Tensing for the tall man, his glare was met with the smug smirk of a certain bastard

* * *

><p>.<p>

**BEFORE I RANT I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THEIR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS AND FAVORITES IT'S SUPER ENCOURAGING KEEP IT UP!**

**Well hey peeps! As most of you can probably tell, I've been AWOL for the last few weeks. Well for one I re-watched the entire Fullmetal Alchemist series including: Brotherhood. And I'm presently re-reading the manga. I HATE OUT OF CHARACTER CHARACTERS! So to prevent that, I "REBIRTHED" myself (lol) and refreshed my rather perverted thinker. Also I have decided to continue my Unexpected Killer Love Fanfic. So please be on the lookout for a new chapter. I will update this one in about 3 days. ~HAPPY NEW YEAR.**


End file.
